Alice: It's just a dream
by Captain Zex
Summary: ONESHOT! Alice and the Knave are trying to escape the Queens wrath, but what happens when the sexual tension just becomes too much? Alice/Knave OOCness. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**(A/N)**

**I have fallen in love with the Knave... So I wrote a story about him! This is and Alice/Knave story and I think (after reading it over again) it is very OOC, hope you don't mind. Please R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alice in Wonderland… with the Knave.

Long blonde hair flew in the wind as a young, fair skinned girl rode through Underland's vast landscapes on the back of the Bandersnatch. Alice found it hard to keep her grip; she wasn't used to being this tall.

"_Stupid upelkuchen."_ Thought Alice as her steed finally came to a halt.

The Bandersnatch breathed heavily, clearly not used to the extra weight on his back, he lay himself down and waited for the young girl to demount. Alice slid off of the beast and sat down leaning against him. Many thoughts raced through her mind, she had only just escaped the Red Queens wrath.

"I must really stop thinking to myself out loud; it only seems to get me into trouble." Alice sighed and the Bandersnatch growled lowly.

Not an hour ago she had been sitting in the Queens court thinking to herself how she was going to get out of the mess she was in; vocalising her thoughts as she went along. But Alice was not the only one that the Queen would be chasing; earlier that day the Knave had pinned her against the wall and voiced his feelings towards Alice. One of the Queens followers had spotted them and had waited until the perfect moment to tell her.

In the distance Alice could hear the stomping of feet and the thundering of hooves, it was only a matter of time before they caught up. Unfortunately for the young girl, her only ride had gone to sleep and she felt it was stupid to wake a sleeping Bandersnatch.

She still had the Vorpal sword clutched tightly in her hand; its silver blade shone in the sunlight. Alice let her head fall back against the Bandersnatch; his slow, deep breaths calmed her nerves and soon Alice found herself joining him in sleep.

The outside world fell away and dreams took over; a tall figure loomed over her, only one eye was visible for the other one was covered by a red heart. The figure pushed Alice into the wall and spoke, his voice was like melted chocolate on black silk. A moan escaped her lips as she gently pushed into the shadow.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her shin and Alice's eyes snapped open to find that the looming figure in her dreams didn't leave. There he stood leaning over her, when she stood Alice knew she'd be a full head taller than him, but for now he was taller of the two.

"Get up." The Knave snapped at her.

"And why should I? You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Alice responded.

"You're as stubborn as ever, now get up, we have to keep moving, if I can find you so can they." Stayne held out his large hand and waited.

Confused, Alice grabbed his hand and let him help her up; she brushed off her dress and stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Alice's voice held the same tone her mother always used.

Instead of replying, the Knave walked away; deeper into the forest. Alice was dumbfounded, but quickly followed.

"You can't just leave me here." She shouted at him as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"The Queen wants both our heads so I suggest we keep moving." Stayne turned left and continued walking.

Not wanting to anger the Knave further, Alice followed in silence. The forest begun to grow thicker and soon they both had to fight off the branches that tried to slap their faces. Stayne's movements came to a stop as he mentally contemplated continuing.

"We will rest her tonight." Announced the Knave, before he leant his back against a tree and slid all the way down until he was sitting.

"Why are you helping me?" Alice sat down carefully and looked into the Knave's eye.

"Because you're the only one who can kill the Queens precious Jabberwocky. I know it's you Alice, we don't get many new comers; at least not ones with hair like yours." The Knave seemed quite relaxed given the circumstances.

The young girl sat in shock, had he known it was her when he had pinned her against the wall? Of course he couldn't have… Could he? But it didn't make any sense and Alice's head began to hurt just thinking about it.

"I… You… But I don't understand." Alice found it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Of course you wouldn't, now go to sleep; we'll need the rest." Stayne closed his eye and crossed his arms almost as to sever the conversation, but Alice wasn't convinced.

"I'm not slaying the Jabberwocky; I couldn't if I wanted to." Alice also crossed her arms.

Ilosovic sighed heavily and tried to ignore Alice's soft voice; her soft, sweet, anger filled voice. His eye opened to find Alice was still staring at him waiting for a reply. Again, Staine closed his eye and hoped she'd stop talking. There was the sound of rustling leaves and someone brushing off their dress.

"Where are you going?" Stayne's voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not talking to me so I don't wish to stay here any longer." Alice turned to leave but was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't last out here by yourself, stay." The Knave spoke so quietly that it made Alice feel guilty about trying to leave.

She nodded and walked back to the small clearing they were staying in, they both sat down in silence and tried to avoid eye contact. Eventually the silence was too much and Alice had to speak.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that drink that makes you smaller?" Alice asked.

The Knave sighed again; _couldn't this girl just sit there quietly?_ He reached into his pants pocket and threw a small vile at her.

Alice almost dove to catch the tiny glass container as it nearly slipped through her fingers. She pulled the stopper off and smelt the liquid; gagging at the smell. Momentarily, Alice wondered whether she should drink it; would the Knave poison her? She shrugged off this possibility and took a very small sip and stood to watch the transformation.

She watched as the ground came closer and her clothes became loose, soon she was the right size again although she suspected she was still a few centimetres too tall. The Knave gave a grunt of approval and held out his hand; Alice used one hand to hold her dress up as she gave the vile back.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." Alice did a small curtsy as best she could without having the dress fall completely off of her.

Suddenly Knave stood, towering over Alice.

"I like this much better." He smiled, "Give me your dress."

"What?" Alice didn't move, instead she tilted her head to the side; confused.

"You look ridiculous; let me fix it for you." Again Staine held out his hand and waited.

"I'm not giving you my dress." Alice stomped her foot lightly to emphasize her point.

She watched as the Knave took off his cape and handed it to her, she took it.

"Turn around."

Stayne sighed and turned around. Alice quickly shimmied out of the dress and wrapped the cape around her small frame. She gently tapped Ilosovic's back and gave him the dress; his eye seemed to scan over her body, making Alice feel strange.

"Why do you know how to sew?" Alice asked as she followed Stayne back to his tree.

"Everyone here knows how to sew, with people growing and shrinking all the time it was obvious that sewing was just something you had to know." He spoke in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

Alice felt this was a reasonable answer and accepted it. She stood in front of Stayne watching him cut at the material and sew it back together. The wind suddenly blew particularly hard and Alice had to fight with the cape to try and keep it on her body, she heard the Knave chuckle.

"It's not funny, I'm cold. Can't we make a fire or something?" She asked shivering.

"And draw attention to out position, I think not." The Knave looked up at Alice and saw that her lips had gone slightly blue and she was shaking violently, even once she'd put the dress back on, she'd still be cold.

He finished with the dress and handed it back to Alice, he shut his eye and waited. Alice dressed as quickly as possible and threw the cape over the Knave's head. He grabbed it and pulled it off to look at how his dress turned out. It was shorter than he intended, but she looked amazing in it, Alice did a small turn and nodded in approval.

"Thank you." She did another curtsy. The Knave just rolled his hand and bowed his head.

"I'm still cold." Alice hated complaining this much, but she was afraid that if she didn't warm up soon, her arms would fall off.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Stayne sat down against the tree and patted the stop in between his legs, Alice hesitated but complied. She sat between his legs and leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her. Ilosovic crossed his legs and Alice sat neatly in them, her shivering stopped, but she was still cold.

Subconsciously, Stayne started rubbing Alice's arms to warm her; finding the contact quite relaxing. Sleep began to creep up on the pair until Alice moved and brushed up against the Knave's crotch, his body froze as he felt his member grow hard. The girl beneath him let out a small moan and moved again; her lower back massaging his growing problem.

"_She couldn't just sit there, could she? She had to go and move and now if I try to get up she'll my erection" _The Knave mentally slapped himself for letting her sit with him.

"Stayne?" Alice's voice was quiet, but didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it now?" Ilosovic didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"Could you please move you belt buckle, it's pushing into my back." Alice asked ever so sweetly.

Stayne was at a loss; if he ever went near his erection he didn't think he would stop, but if he didn't remove his belt buckle Alice would surely say something. After much mental debate, the Knave decided that the sexual tension was too much and he would have to do something about it.

"Why don't I just take my belt off, to prevent any further complaints?" He was careful to use a tone that was annoyed, but still suggestive.

Alice leaned forward to give Stayne room to remove his belt, _"This is a very odd dream, so why is it that I don't want to wake up?"_ she asked herself.

Long hands made their way back around Alice's form and gently pulled her back down, Stayne was careful where he placed his hands; not wanting to alarm her. His left hand rested on her upper thigh whereas his right hand was drawing little circles on her hip; slowly the circles began to climb higher. With every passing second, the Knave felt himself grow harder and Alice found herself growing wet.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she knew she liked it and didn't want it to stop.

"_Just a little higher."_ Alice thought to herself.

The Knave's hand brushed against the underside of Alice's breast and she mindlessly bucked; a smile found its way across the Knave's face. He used his thumb to graze her nipple and received the same reaction. Alice let a moan slip past her lips as she ground her hips backward into Ilosovic's already hard cock.

Stayne's left hand started playing with the hem of her dress; slowly pulling it higher and higher. His hand slipped under the material and massaged her inner thigh. Alice could feel his erection pushing into her as the Knave slowly ground his hips into her, longing for release.

"It's just a dream Alice." Stayne's voice dripped with seduction as he spoke into her ear.

Alice moaned again, she leaned forward onto her knees and slid her dress over head, discarding it to the floor without a second thought. He pale skin seemed to glow under the full moon; she turned around and looked directly at the Knave, his eye widened. Her blonde hair barely covered her breasts as she straddled his hips and pushed gently down; leaving her juices on his pants.

The Knave couldn't believe that she was so eager, but he didn't protest instead he undid his pants and pulled out his erection. Hands rested themselves on Alice's hips; she allowed herself to be lifted up and placed over his cock.

"_It's just a dream, a strange and exciting dream, but a dream none the less." _She thought to herself.

Alice didn't try and stifle her moan as Staine pushed himself into her; he waited for her to adjust to his size before continuing. Alice threw her head back as Ilosovic began to pump harder, her breathing becoming uneven and heavy. The Knave wiped sweat from his forehead and flicked his hair out of his face; he needed to watch her every move.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Alice looked into Stayne's eye only to find it filled with lust. Ilosovic leaned forward and pushed his lips into hers, running his tongue along hers. Alice could no longer contain herself; she began to get louder as her climax heightened, coming closer to the surface.

She fell backward as Stayne climbed on top of her thrusting rather hard and unmercifully, his member filling her to the brim every time. Suddenly a knot formed in her stomach as Alice climaxed, her body contracted; the Knave felt her convulse underneath him and with a few more mindboggling thrusts his seed was released.

It took all of Stayne's remaining strength not to collapse on Alice, whose eyes had already glazed over and showed signs of shutting. Carefully, Ilosovic removed himself from the young girl and with last burst of energy he picked her up, wrapped his cape around her and lay back down against the tree.

Alice's breathing had slowly started to become regular again, she felt the Knave try to do up his pants while she was sat on top of him. He stroked her hair until her eyes shut and he knew she was asleep.

"_She better slay that stupid Jabberwocky, because if she doesn't…"_ He looked down at her, a small smile crept across his face, _"I will."_

**(A/N)**

**So what did you think? Please tell me so I know how to improve next time. =D**


End file.
